Overlord Príncipe Heredero
by Beltiazor
Summary: Miko y Futo mientras estaban en el bosque magico pasan a otro mundo donde unas dos jovenes estaban siento perseguidas por guardias desde ese momento Miko y Futo tendras que acostumbrarse a ese mundo
1. Cap 1 Nuevo Mundo

Decidí reescribir esta historia ya que no tenía mucha experiencia escribiendo historias (sigo sin tener mucha experiencia) pero quería escribir esta historia mejor aunque en el proceso cambia algunos detalles importantes en la trama

Nombre del quien hable: Lo que habla

Nombre del quien piensa [Lo que piensa]

Personajes principales en este capítulo: Tosoyatomimi no Miko y Mononome no Futo

Sin más obstáculos ya pueden empezar a leer esta historia crossover entre Overlord y Touhou

La santa Tosoyatomimi no Miko junto a su fiel compañera Mononome no Futo sintieron que la barrera que protegía a su tierra, Gensokyo estaba sucediendo algo raro así que fueron junto a la guardiana de la barrera Reimu Hakurei

Ellas decidieron cruzar volando el bosque mágico para ir a donde estaba Reimu pero en el viaje vieron a dos personas que estaban escapando de algo

Futo: ¡Príncipe heredero! – Intento llamar la atención de Miko y señaló a las dos personas corriendo en la tierra

Futo: ¿Qué crees que suceda?

Miko: No lo sabremos hasta que lo averigüemos

Miko y Futo decidieron bajar a la tierra y vieron a dos jóvenes niñas que estaban siendo perseguidos por dos hombres con armas y armadura

Futo: ¿¡Que están haciendo?!

Dijo Futo aterrizando entre las dos jóvenes y los hombres de armadura

Los soldados apuntan sus espadas a la cabeza de Futo

Futo se queda paralizada pero aterriza Miko y en un rápido movimiento con su espada hace que las espadas de los agresores queden partidas en dos

Miko: Planeaba hablar con ustedes amistosamente

Miko: ¡Pero nadie ataca a mis aliados! -Dijo con una mirada amenazadora hacia los soldados

Uno de los soldados ataca con lo que le quedaba de su espada pero Miko le lanza un rayo dejando paralizado al soldado en el piso

Uno de los soldados ataca con lo que le quedaba de su espada pero Miko le lanza un rayo dejando paralizado al soldado en el piso

El otro soldado huye dejando a las dos jóvenes y los dos ermitaños

Miko: ¿Qué sucedió?

La mayor de las dos jóvenes explica entre lágrimas

Joven: N-nuestro pueblo fue atacado por esos hombres

Joven: Y-y nosotras intentamos escapar

Futo: ¿Pudieron derrotar a Keine?

Futo: Eso es impresionante - Susurro Futo mientras recordaba la aldea humana en Gensokyo

[Keine es la guardiana de la aldea humana en Gensokyo es poderosa para detener a cualquier amenaza]

Joven: Por favor ayuden a nuestro pueblo - suplico la joven aun llorando

Miko: Claro

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la aldea humana

Joven: ¡E-Esperen!

Tanto Miko como Futo se dieron vuelta

Joven: La aldea queda para el otro lado

Tosoyatomimi y Mononome algo desorientadas decidieron ir a la dirección

Las dos muchachas llegaron a la aldea carne y vieron la matanza que estaban causando los hombres armados

Futo: ¿¡Q-que!? – grito sorprendida al ver la masacre

Miko es la primera en reaccionar e invoca la spell card ** Secret Treasure "Shotoku´s Out-of-place- Artifact"**

[Spell Card "Manera de luchar en Gensokyo, crea múltiples balas de forma de algo muy difíciles de esquivar pero no imposibles, nadie puede morir"]

Los múltiples disparos que eran bastantes rápidos además de ser de múltiples colores dañaron tanto los ojos de los soldados como a ellos en si cayendo en el piso abatidos

Futo preparo su carta de hechizo **Heaven Sing "Iwafune Ascending to Heaven** que invoco un pequeño bote para Futo donde volando aplasto a los soldados restantes que quedaban en pie

Miko: ¡Ustedes!

Miko volteo a los civiles que estaban donde la mayoría estaban asustados o llorando

Miko: Ejem …

Futo: ¡Ustedes están seguras con el príncipe heredero y yo!

Miko: Quisiera hablar con el jefe de esta aldea

Miko y Futo fueron junto al jefe de la aldea quien estaba totalmente agradecido de salvar el pueblo

Líder: Muchas gracias de veras

Futo: Si, la manera que los venciste fue grandioso príncipe heredero

Miko: No fue nada me alegra que les logre salvar la vida

Miko fue directo al grano y hablo seriamente

Miko: Pero unas preguntas

Líder: ¿..Sí que necesita?

Miko: ¿Esta por casualidad el nombre del pueblo es la villa humana?

Líder: No, ahora mismo estamos en el pueblo de carne

Miko: Ya veo…"

Miko: ¿Siento preguntarle pero podrías darme más información sobre el lugar?"

Miko: No somos precisamente de la zona"

El líder de la aldea le contó a Miko y Futo que el pueblo de carne estaba dentro del reino Re-Estize y pegado a la gran cadena de montañas estaba el Imperio Bararuth y que estas dos naciones no se llevaban precisamente bien por lo que a veces sucedían guerras

Miko: Y sobre el bosque que se encuentra cerca…

Líder: Supongo que te refieres al gran bosque de Tob

Miko y Futo miraron al líder confundido

Miko: Muchas gracias

Las dos ermitañas deciden pasear por la aldea hablando entre ellas

Futo: ¿Qué piensas príncipe heredero?

Miko: Hoy estaba teorizando que algo le había pasado a la barrera y…

Miko: Puede que esté en lo cierto

Miko: Aunque no recordaba que el mundo era así

Futo: Si, yo también

Miko y Futo pensaron el resto del día en la aldea para mantenerla a salvo y luego a la tarde un grupo de caballeros se acercaba, ellas decidieron acercarse a la vez varios aldeanos miraban desde la distancia

Cuando los extraños estaban más cerca y Miko pudo ver a las personas pudo aliviar un poco la tensión que tenia Futo

Finalmente el grupo de caballeros llego y el hombre de armadura blanca con líneas rojas en su armadura miro a las personas

Caballero: Soy el capitán real del reino de Re-Estize, Gazef Stronoff

Gazef: Recibí órdenes del rey para cazar a los caballeros del imperio, quienes han traído caos a la área, visitando todas las aldeas

Líder: Capitán real…

Gazef: Tú debes ser el jefe de la aldea ¿Podrías decirme quienes son los que te acompañan?

Líder: Ellas son quienes salvaron esta aldea

Futo: Ella es el príncipe heredero

Dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia Miko

Miko: Yo soy Tosoyatomimi no Miko y ella es Mononome no Futo

Miko: Gusto en conocerte

Dijo Miko con un aura divina

Gazef se bajó de su caballo

Gazef: Gracias por salvar este pueblo, señoritas

Miko: No fue nada

Mientras hablaban viene un caballero con malas noticias

Caballero: ¡Tenemos un problema señor!

Caballero: Figuras extrañas has sido vistas cerca de esta área

Caballero: ¡Y entras acercándose más y más!

Miko observo todo el alrededor y decidió tomar la palabra

Miko: Tranquilos yo, Tosoyatomimi no Miko lo derrotare

Futo: ¿¡Estas segura príncipe heredero!?

Miko: Claro no puede pasarme nada en cualquier modo no puedo morir

Futo: C-Cierto – Digo Futo mirando el piso no estando tan segura

Miko: Tranquila

Miko avanzo y vio a las personas encapuchadas que tenían volando sobre ellos algo que Miko nunca había visto pero suponía que eran enemigos

El príncipe heredero usa una spell card imposible **My Way is Ttuly Thal of Heaven!**

A los ángeles al principio pudieron esquivar la primera parte de la spell sin sufrir daños severos pero cuando parecía que se terminaba Miko disparo a todos los lugares un tremendo rayo que mato a tanto ángeles como magos

Líder: ¡¿C-cómo?!

Líder: ¡Disparen disparen!

El líder empezó a volverse loco poco a poco mientras que los magos que quedaban intentaron invocar más ángeles pero Miko lo neutralizo con una técnica ermitaña

Los magos sorprendidos no podían hacer más y Miko cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos

Los magos lanzaban hechizos de fuego, agua, tierra y de todos los elementos posibles pero Miko fácilmente los esquiva y luego neutralizo a todos los magos

Líder: ¿¡Qué esperan disparen!?

Mago: No podemos alguien nos impide usar magia

Miko: Y esa soy yo

Miko posa antes de seguir acercándose

Mago: ¿Qué hacemos?

El líder sonríe mientras saca un cristal

Líder: ¡Invocaré al ángel de nivel más alto!

Miko: Si son así de débiles como los anteriores no te esfuerzos

Líder: ¡Observa esta es la forma de ángel más fuerte!

Aparece un gran ángel de grandes alas y blanco que vuela adelante del líder

Miko [Eso… ¡¿Un celestial?!]

El líder le ordena al gran ángel a atacar

Un gran rayo que a Miko le recordaba la Master Spark algo más sencillo iba a su dirección

Miko reacciono más rápido y lo esquivo

Líder: ¡¿C-cómo?!

Miko: ¿Oh solo eso?

Miko: Me decepcionaron bastante… - Miko digo algo apenada mientras usaba una spell car imposible para detener a los enemigos **My Way is Ttuly Thal of Heaven! **

El ataque desmalla a todos, Gazef ordena llevar a los soldados aun desmallados y apresarlos

Miko vuelve junto a Futo donde conversan un rato sobre qué hacer y terminan en irse del pueblo en la noche e ir hacia el sur para ver si pueden encontrar algo de información de este mundo


	2. Cap 2 Camino

En este capítulo van a ver muchas más habilidades de nuestras protagonistas

Miko tiene la habilidad de escuchar 10 personas al mismo tiempo y también puede escuchar los "diez deseos" del otro al mismo tiempo, obtiene una idea de la personalidad, los motivos y las identidades de cuyos deseos escucha

Ainz seguiría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en el capítulo 5 en el anime ya que no salvar a la villa carne no cambiaría los acontecimientos ya que al darle la pasión roja le dieron la misión

En Gensokyo más específicamente en la casa de Hatate ella estaba usando su habilidad llamada Fotografía Espiritual para ver todo el mundo sin que ella este físicamente

Mientras buscaba noticias interesantes vio a Miko y a Futo yendo al templo Hakurei

Hatate: ¡Nuevo incidente, Miko y Futo intentan tomar el templo Hakurei!... Nha seguramente no pasara

Antes de que Hatate buscara noticias por otro lugar vio por su habilidad a dos chicas escapando de otras personas armadas

Hatate siguió mirando todo el recorrido de Miko y Futo mientras escribía un artículo periodístico

En esa noche el artículo fue totalmente un fracaso y pocas personas lo leyeron…

Mientras tanto Miko y Futo llegaron a una ciudad donde Miko propone buscar trabajo para así conocer más sobre este mundo

Ellas dos entran en el gremio de aventureros donde ven a varios hombres y alguien más grande que el resto que le cubre una gran armadura

Futo ignoro por completo a todos y se dirigió a conseguir una misión para su nivel, mientras Miko estaba escuchando las conversaciones ajenas con su habilidad de escuchar a 10 personas pero no encontró nada sospechoso y se fue junto a Futo

La misión que consiguió Futo era de traer una caja de la villa carne hacia la ciudad donde estaban, E-Rantel

Futo: Lo siento príncipe heredero no pude encontrar una misión más sencilla

Miko y Futo no desperdician más tiempo y parten pero se dan cuenta de que el hombre grande con gran armadura junto a un grupo de hombres y una mujer también se dirigen hacia el mismo lugar

Al final deciden ir juntos hacia la villa carne porque el camino es muy peligroso

Futo: ¿Peligroso?

Peter: Por los alrededores hay todo tipos de monstruos

Futo: ¡Oh!

Luego de caminar un rato ven a un gran grupo de duendes y ogros que los miraban amenazadoramente

Futo: ¡No tienes que preocuparte príncipe heredero yo te protegeré!

Lukrut: ¡No se tienen que preocuparse señoritas! ¡Yo Lukrut les protegeré!

Durante la batalla contra los monstruos, Nabe y Momon se llevaron la atención ya que se veía que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que decían

Futo: ...Eso.. *Suspiro*..Fue..*Suspiro* Injusto ¡Necesitaba calentar para poder luchar! Además hace mucho no lucho.. *Suspiro*

Todos incluso Miko alaban a Nabe y Momon por la lucha

Luego de un día llegan a la villa carne los aldeanos ven a las dos taoístas y la empiezan a elogiar por salvar su aldea

Peter: ¿Salvaron a la aldea?

Futo: Realmente yo no hice nada ¡Pero el príncipe heredero con solo un movimiento pudo detener a un ejército! ¡Además también pudo vencer a un celestial más grande que el templo Hakurei!

Momon: ¿Celestial, Templo Hakurei?

Futo: Celestial esos los del cielo y el templo sin importancia que vive una sacerdotisa que siempre salva gen-

Miko hace que callar a Futo para que no revele más cosas de Gensokyo

Miko: A lo que ella se refiere son a unos monstruos muy grandes e iluminan, y el templo Hakurei es un templo que está muy a lo norte casi nadie lo conoce a decir verdad….

Momon y Nabe no le creyeron mucho aunque el resto se lo creyó algo mas aunque les parecía sospechoso

Rápidamente Miko y Futo consiguen lo que tenían que llevar a R-Rantel

En el camino hacia R-Rantel se encuentran con lo que podría ser el rey sabio del bosque, Momon y Nabe deciden capturar al rey sabio de bosque y en poco tiempo regresan con a los ojos de Miko era un gran hámster gigante

Futo: ¡Oh! ¿Pueden existir criaturas tan grandes como esa?

Miko: Si existen monstruos no youkais creo que es muy claro que puedan existir criaturas así…

El resto de grupo se sorprende de la nueva mascota de Momon y Nabe

Cuando llegan a R-Rantel Miko y Futo se despiden de sus compañero y se dirigen a entregar el pedido

Futo: ¿Cuándo terminemos la tarea que planea hacer príncipe heredero?

Miko: Quedarnos por esta ciudad ya que seguramente nuestros aliados ya se habrán percatado y nos estén buscando

Futo: Cierto antes de irnos le dijiste a Tojino a dónde íbamos y ya han pasado 2 días creo

Miko: Además nosotras salvamos la aldea cercana y ya saben que estamos en R-Rantel así que si nuestras aliadas preguntan sobre nosotras ya sabrán donde encontrarnos

Futo: ¡Esa es una grandiosa idea típica del gran príncipe heredero!

Mientras tanto en el Senkai el lugar donde viven todos los aliados de Miko y Futo estaban Seiga junto a su Jiang Shi (Literalmente un zombie japonés) hablando con el fantasma aliado de Miko, Tojino

Seiga: Como ya sabes lady Toyosatomimi no volvió de su reunión con la sacerdotisa

Tojino: ¿Y?

Seiga: Así que te encargo a que vayas al templo Hakurei

Tojino: Lo hare pero… ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

Seiga: Yo voy a hablar con Hijiri por si secuestro a lady Toyosatomimi

Seiga: Y otra cosa llévate a Yoshika por las dudas de un enfrentamiento con Reimu

Tojino: Esta bien supongo

Yoshika: ¿Ya es de mañana?

Seiga: Si y ahora tienes que seguir a Tojino y salvar a Miko

Yoshika: Ohh

El zombie se levanta y sigue a Tojino que estaba levitando y en poco tiempo llegan al templo Hakurei donde ven a la sacerdotisa, Reimu y su ayudante borracha que es una oni, Suika

Reimu: ¿Eh? ¿A que vienen los taoístas hasta aquí un día como hoy?

Yoshika: Venimos a… a no recuerdo

Tojino: … Vinimos a preguntarte sobre el paradero del príncipe heredero

Reimu: ¿Miko? Ni idea no la vi desde ese incidente de las esferas

Tojino: ¿En serio? Pero ella vino hace dos días

Reimu: Bueno yo no estaba

Tojino: ¿Y porque?

Reimu: Estaba resolviendo otro incidente en el infierno

Tojino: ¿Entonces no saben nada?

Reimu: Nada

Suika: ¿Y si se fue a otro mundo por medio del bosque mágico?

Reimu: ¿Qué dices?

Suika: ¿No viste el periódico de Hatate?

Suika: Según su periódico Miko y Futo estaban paseando tranquilamente hasta que salvaron a dos personas en el bosque mágico y luego se dirigieron hacia la barrera y la traspasaron y no se supo nada mas

Tojino: Me parece bastante…. Fantasioso la historia

Reimu: Si Aya cuenta las noticias muy extravagantes entonces Hatate hace las noticias muy fantasiosas…. Malditos periodistas

Tojino: Bueno igual voy a intentar probar esa teoría

Reimu: Bien mientras que no causes otro incidente este mes no me importa

Tojino y Yoshika cruzaron el bosque mágico y para sorpresa de la única con cerebro de las dos llegaron a una aldea que no era la que había en Gensokyo


	3. Cap 3 ¡Aliados! y ¿Aliados?

ACTUALIZADA :p

Saludos lectores que seguramente traducirán esta historia ya que pocos saben español espero que les esté agradando

Yoshika: ¡Holaaaaa!

Los aldeanos miraron al zombie y al fantasma que estaba a su lado

Tojino: ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe dónde está el prínc-?

Aldeano: ¡Un fantasma!

Los habitantes de esa aldea escaparon a sus casas

Yoshika: ¿Qué les pasa?

Tojino: Tal vez le tengan miedo a los youkais

Ellas dos caminaron por la aldea y ven como todos los aldeanos están dentro de sus casas aterrorizados

Tojino: Bueno creo que ahora tenemos que buscar al príncipe heredero

Tojino: Al final Suika tenía razón estamos en otro mundo

Yoshika: ¿Quién es Suika?

Tojino: La oni de antes… Bueno no se para que te lo explico

Tojino y Yoshika avanzan y ven a lo muy lejos una ciudad más grande

Tojino: Lo mejor será ir hasta ahí a lo mejor el príncipe heredero ya se volvió la administradora de esa ciudad

Ya haciéndose de noche las dos chicas muertas llegan a la ciudad pero no hay muchas personas así que logran camuflarse

En ese momento Futo y Miko estaban charlando afuera del gremio de aventureros, Momon llega a la casa de Nfirea y se entera que lo secuestraron matando a las espadas de la oscuridad en el camino y Tojino junto a Yoshika estaban intentando ocultarse de las personas mientras entraban en la ciudad

Un poco tiempo después Miko, Futo se encuentran con Tojino y Yoshika

Tojino: ¡Príncipe heredero! Al fin te encuentro

Miko: ¿Tojino que haces por aquí? Espera… ¿Yoshika donde esta Seiga?

Tojino: Fui a investigar y de paso obtuve la ayuda de ese zombie para poder encontrarte

Yoshika: Seiga está en una guerra contra una bautista

Miko y Futo: ¡¿Con quién?!

Tojino: Solo dijo que iba a hablar muy amistosamente con Hijiri sobre tu paradero

Miko: Agh… Ella chica siempre causa problemas, espero que no le declare la guerra a Hijiri y sus aliadas budistas

Futo: Bueno ya saben dónde está el príncipe heredero ahora pueden irse

Tojino: Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes

Mientras Futo y Tojino discutían unos guardias pasan por delante de ellos apresurados

Miko: ¿Pasa algo señores?

Guardia: No… Bueno si paso algo grave en el cementerio y necesitamos todos los refu-

Guardia: ¡Un muerto viviente!

El guardia pone su espada en la cabeza de Yoshika

Yoshika: ¿Muerto viviente?

Miko: No, ella no es un muerto viviente solo es un disfraz

Guardia: ¿Disfraz?

Miko: Exacto

El guardia mira de reojo a Miko mientras sigue corriendo

Miko: Al parecer alguien necesita nuestra ayuda

Futo y Tojino: ¡El príncipe heredero salvara el día otra vez! ¡Así se hace!

Tojino: ¡Yo lo dije primero!

Futo: Tal vez… ¡Pero yo lo dije desde el corazón!

Miko: Chicas… Ya dejen su pelea

Futo: ¡Si príncipe heredero!

Miko: Yoshika, ¿Cuál es tu misión?

Yoshika: ¿Es de mañana?

Miko: No

Yoshika: Entonces creo que no….

Tojino: ¿Qué le pasa ella con la mañana?

Futo: Todas las personas excepto las idiotas se darán cuenta ¡Es mañanera!

Tojino: ¿Me está diciendo idiota la persona que pierde todas las batallas?

Futo: Yo no pierdo todas las batallas solamente no comí bien ese día

Tojino: Ni siquiera tienes que comer

Futo: Pero puedo comer no como tu ¡fantasma!

Miko junto a todas sus aliadas empiezan a ir hacia el cementerio luego de volar rápidamente llegan y se encuentran con un ejército de zombies

Tojino: ¿¡Qué paso!?

Guardia: ¡Muertos vivientes!

Tojino: Ya lo veo…

Los guardias intentaban hacer lo posible para detener a los zombies

Miko: ¿Yoshika podrías convertir a todos en Jiang Shi?

Yoshika: ¿Puedo?

Miko: Si

Yoshika se acerca a un zombie y lo muerde convirtiéndolo en un Jiang Shi que muerde otro zombie y se repite el ciclo

Futo: Una genial estrategia digna para el príncipe heredero

Poco tiempo pasó y llegaron Momon y Nabe junto al gran sabio rey del bosque

Miko: Oh ¿Acaso vino la caballería?

Momon y Nabe pasan de largo y se dirigen a un establecimiento que estaba dentro de la iglesia

Tojino: ¿Qué planean hacer?

Miko: Algo bueno de seguro

Futo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Miko: Lo leí en sus diez deseos

Futo: ¡Ohh!

Mientras tanto en el templo de Hijiri, Gensokyo, estaba Seiga que estaba derrotando a los discípulos de Hijiri con ayuda de unos Jiang Shi

Hijiri salió del templo para ver lo que causaba tanto ruido y vio a Seiga luchando contra dos de sus aliadas, Nue y Mamizou

/Nue es un alíen que tiene el poder de convertir en ovnis a algún objeto y Mamizou puede convertirse en cualquier cosa/

Hijiri: ¡Esperen! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Seiga: Hijiri al fin te haces presente… ¡Suelta ya al príncipe heredero!

Hijiri: ¿A Miko?

Seiga: Si, no te hagas la estúpida yo sé que la tienes secuestrada

Mamizou: ¿En serio señorita Hijiri? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas…

Hijiri: Yo no la tengo secuestrada no la vi desde ese incidente de dos

Seiga duda un poco de Hijiri pero aun así ella sabía que la budista nunca mentía

Nue ¿Acaso escapo? Era de esperarse nadie quisiera estar cerca con alguien como tu

Hijiri: ¡Nue no molestes a la invitada!

Nue: ¡Pero ella ataco hasta la tipa que barre! Además ya sabes cómo es Seiga…

Hijiri: ….

Seiga: Bueno gracias por nada budistas

Seiga se vuelve al Senkai y espera a Tojino y Yoshika que vuelvan de su charla/Batalla con Reimu

Miko, Futo y Tojino miraban las explosiones que causaban Nabe y Momon

Tojino: Ellos no van a acabar bien…

Miko: No tengo idea pero ya no nos necesitan más aquí

Futo: ¿Y qué planeas hacer príncipe heredero?

Miko: Bueno Tojino quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas

Tojino: ¿Si?

Miko: Llegaron mediante el bosque mágico ¿cierto?

Tojino: Exacto

Miko: Así que todavía se puede pasar por los dos mundos….

Miko: Dudo mucho que los humanos de este mundo se atrevan a ir al bosque mágico que en este mundo es el bosque de Tob

Miko: Lo más peligroso aunque no tanto es Marisa ya que siempre pasea por el bosque mágico… pero no resultara muchos problemas…espero

Tojino: ¿Y qué pasa con el bosque de bambú?

Miko: No sé mucho sobre ese lugar pero sé que también está pegado a la barrera Hakurei

Miko: Pero lo que me preocupa es la violencia hacia los monstruos

Miko: Ustedes a los ojos de estos humanos son monstruos que no dudaran en matar

Miko: Así que si ustedes dos (Tojino y Yoshika) deciden quedarse en este mundo no se separen de mí

Futo: Yoshika estará bien ya que hay muchos espíritus en este mundo pero Tojino tú debes irte a salvo que quieres morir

/Yoshika recupera vida comiendo espíritus/

Tojino: ¿Morir yo? ¡Yo soy un espíritu vengativo imbécil!

Futo: Cierto…. ¡Pero que paso con tu venganza!

Tojino: La deje un poco por lado…

Futo: ¡Y te llamas vengativo!

Luego de caminar llegan a R-Rantel donde alguna gente mira desconfiadamente o aterrada al fantasma y al zombie pero Miko les calma

El día siguiente el grupo de Toyosatomimi no Miko recibe la noticia que un vampiro

/En Gensokyo existe dos vampiros aunque solamente Remilia Scarlett es la conocida/

Tojino: ¿Vampiro?

Miko: Al parecer si

Las tres chicas con cerebro se quedan pensando en la posibilidad de que Remilia Scarlett sea el vampiro que está causando problemas pero Miko respondió fuerte y claro

Miko: Dudo que sea nuestra Remilia ya que ella usaría a sus sirvientes

Tojino: Cierto…

Miko: Aunque para sacarnos con la duda nosotros iremos a ver  
El grupo taoísta le pregunto a unos humanos que estaban en la zona y cuando ya supieron dónde estaba el vampiro fueron hacia allí

En una gran planicie y siendo de tarde ven a una curiosa criatura

Tojino: ¿Esa cosa es un vampiro?

Futo: No me parece que sea un vampiro ese youkai…

Yoshika: Ohhhh nunca vi tantos espíritus divinos juntos

Futo: ¿Qué dices? apenas hay 10

Miko: Ignorando de que se parece o no a un vampiro, ella tiene dos grandes deseos

Futo: Entonces ¿Es un fantasma?

Miko: Justamente los fantasmas tienen 8 deseos pero no el de vivir o morir

Miko: Pero ella es especial y extraña no es como esa niña del subterráneo que no pude leer sus deseos pero es similar…

Miko: Pero ella tiene un deseo no es de ella principalmente la responsable directa

Miko empieza a desenfundar su espada mientras da unos pasos hacia adelante

Miko: Por ahora planeare conseguir información no intervengan

Tojino: Espera….

Miko se acerca al vampiro que estaba sin emoción y sin moverse

El príncipe heredero se da cuenta de que la chica tiene un hechizo sobre ella, Miko sin dudarlo deshizo el hechizo con facilidad

Miko espero pacientemente hasta que la vampira se despertara pero invoco una armadura y lanzo un ataque de fuego hacia Miko

Tosoyatomimi utilizo su capa para desaparecer y cuando el fuego se disolvió volvió a aparecer

Miko: Mira yo no tengo la intención de pelear y quisiera hacerte unas preguntar

La tipa ignoro el comentario de Miko y lanzo rallos ferozmente pero Miko lo esquivo se le complico

Miko suspiro, Futo y Tojino le hacen señas por si necesita ayuda aunque Miko amablemente lo rechazo

Pero Tojino se abalanzo contra el vampiro

Miko: ¡Tojino! Te dije que permanecieras quita

Seiga: Lo siento lady Toyosatomimi

Apareciendo detrás de un árbol hace aparición la ermitaña "malvada", Seiga

Miko: Seiga….

Seiga: En este mundo los ermitaños como yo podemos….. Ser más poderosos así que lady Toyosatomimi me gustaría que te apartaras y que me dejaras probar lo que es capaz este mundo

Miko: No puedo permitir que hagas eso, en este mundo nosotros somos extranjeros y no es bueno que interviniéramos

Seiga: Bueno… ¿que se le va a hacer?. Lady Toyosatomimi fue un lindo momento nuestra alianza

Seiga junto a Yoshika y por otra parte la vampira empiezan a lanzar ataques, Miko por otra parte utiliza su capa para ocultarse

Futo: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Seiga nos traiciono?!

Tojino: Era bastante claro que nos traicionaría

Futo: P-pero


End file.
